mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond Strudwick
Desmond Achilles Strudwick (December 3rd 1965 - July 8th 2012) was born in Cascade Falls Rhode Island. His father was Mayor Achilles Strudwick and his mother was Clarissa Strudwick. His family was the only family to be Mayor of Cascade Falls until after the Cascade Falls Murders. He was succeeded by Courtney Lott, who had been his assistant for three years. Desmond's wife left him shortly after the murders, and he became homeless. He eventually wound up on Ivory Island, where Queen Diora Landry killed him. =Childhood= Desmond Strudwick was born in Cascade Falls. His father was mayor of the town, and he was raised to become Mayor of the town someday as well. He always had a strong love for his town, and a stronger love for women. In high school he dated several women, but never went with them too long. After graduating from High School, he went on to assist his father for many years before his father finally stepped down. =First Election= In 1991, Desmond ran for Mayor after his father stepped down. The election went smoothly as he was unopposed. Nobody wanted to run against a Strudwick. There were a few write-in votes, but not enough. He ran on a platform of continued prosperity in Cascade Falls. =Marriage= In 1992 he married his girlfriend of three years Sara Strudwick. Though Sara was six years younger than him, the two were in love. Desmond had been dating her for two years. As Mayor, his father suggested that he get married. So Desmond proposted, and she said yes. They had their wedding in Town Hall. =First Term= During his first term as Mayor, Desmond worked towards setting up a shopping center in town to draw in businesses. This move was praised by most in town, as it had been long needed. He also tore down George Strudwick High School, and had it rebuilt. Cascade Falls High School was bigger, and had more room for more students. It was also during his first term that his wife gave birth to his first child -- Emily Strudwick. =Second Election= In 1995 Desmond once again ran unopposed. Nobody else wanted to be Mayor, and he was doing a pretty good job. Desmond promised to rebuild Studdard Middle School which was also in need of renovation. He also promised to keep the town small, and keep it from growing from the close knit community that it was. =Second Term= During his second term his wife had their second child -- Paul Strudwick. It was during this time that he also had Studdard Middle rebuilt. He also rebuilt the Elementary School, as it was starting to fall apart as well. It was also during this time that he started hitting on younger women. Though he hadn't had an affair with any of them, he would often hit on Madison Sinclaire and Tanya Sullivan. But most of it was innocent flirtations. But it still annoyed his wife. =Third Election= In 1999 he had his first opponent for re-election: David Connely. Connely ran on a platform of bringing more tourism to the town. This appealed to some voters, but not enough for him to earn any votes. David's inexperience in politics, and that he ran Pink Dream scared off many potential voters. =Third Term= During his third term as Mayor, Strudwick continued with remodeling projects that improved the town. It was also during this time that he began going to Pink Dream. He started sleeping with some of the strippers there, much to the annoyance of his wife. But she never said anything to him, not wanting to cost him the election. =Fourth Election= In 2003, he faces his first real opponent in Liam Dunkill. Dunkill was pouplar in town, and well liked. He promised to build Cascade Falls, to expand it. Strudwick however pointed out that the town didn't need expanding, that it was fine as the close knit community that it was. Liam managed to put up a much better fight than his predecessor. =Fourth Term= It was during his fourt term as Mayor that he began having an affair with Lacie Nice. He enjoyed the attention greatly. He didn't care what anyone thought. He also saw to having the Doctor's Office remodeld and on it's 100th Anniversary, the Museum. It was also during his fourth term that the Cascade Falls Murders occured. He also hired two assistants -- Travis Hale and Courtney Lott. =Cascade Falls Murders= Desmond Strudwick was named a suspect during the Cascade Falls Murders. He told Albert Shriver to keep information on the murders quiet. The investigation revealed that he was having an affair on his wife. It also revealed that he was taking illicit pictures of Melinda Hale his assistant's sister. Melinda tried blackmailing him, but it backfired. =Blackmail Trial= Melinda Hale was charged with Blackmail, and the trial went to court on September 2nd. The trial lasted over a month, finally ending on October 5th. It was then that Melinda Hale was sentenced to 6 months probation. =Fifth Election= In that same year he was back up for re-election. Though he was to be running against Liam Dunkill, after Dunkill's murder, he was running unopposed yet again. But his assistant Courtney Lott tossed her hat into the ring. Desmond promised to kick Lorelei Russell out of town, and ban the name Jordan Moore. But this wasn't what many in town wanted. It ultimately cost him the election. =After the murders= After the murders and the election was over, his wife left him after discovering his affair. She took him for everything, and Desmond was left with nothing. It was then that he became an alcoholic. It wasn't long before he was thrown out of town. His daughter never forgave him. Eventually he left Cascade Falls, seeking somewhere else to gain political power. In 2012 he wound up on Ivory Island. =Death= On Ivory Island he began trying to form a rebellion against Queen Diora Landry. He wanted to be named Mayor of Ivory Island. He spent much of his time at Inferno. But he was arrested by Jack Carter when he was discovered forming a gang to take the Queen down. The Queen charged him with treason and shot him on spot. He died instantly from a gunshot to the head. =Quotes= "I'm married, but I"m not dead. I still enjoy seeing young bodies dance and move." "Liam wanted to expand the town, he wanted to make it into a tourist attraction. Me? I want to keep it the small wonderful town that it is." "Robert Blake and Kelli Hayes was against me. Courtney and Travis were against Liam. Other than that I'm not really sure to be honest with you. I don't want to assume that I have somebody's vote." "She came into my office, and sort of surprised me. I was the only one there at the time, so I thought it was weird she'd be coming into my office. Then she started spouting accusations that I was cheating on my wife. She said that I was sleeping with Ms. Lacie Nice." "Because of what happened next. She said that if I didn't step down as mayor, and give her $3,000,000, that she'd tell my wife what I'd done. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen to me." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Mayors Category:Suspects Category:MISTX1 Suspects Category:MISTX0